Saved From a Cruel Life
by XxxAyakixxX
Summary: This story is when Luffy and Arlong fight, but there's a twist and Nami is supposed to stay at Arlong Park for a whole month! What will happen! Find out by, you know..reading it. xD


This is another request story from, 'Greymon Leader'. I hope you'll like it.  
(I don't own One Piece.)

* * *

Luffy stared at Arlong with a disgusted stare, a stare that pretty much said, "I hate your guts." Not only did Luffy notice that Arlong was strong..but now he noticed Arlong was taking out this weird Devil Fruit out of his pocket.

"Should I?" Arlong grinned as held the Devil Fruit up in the air as it dangled mockingly.

Nami watched the scene from the crowd and knew exactly what fruit it was, the Magu Magu no Mi. She sweated a bit, but still had hope in Luffy. "COME ON LUFFY! YOU CAN DO IT!" Nami cried.

Luffy looked back at her with a kind smile. "I know." Luffy grinned as he stretched out his arm to get the fruit.

"Nope." Arlong said as he stepped away from the out-stretched hand.

"Arlong.." Luffy said gritting his teeth.

"Now it's my turn." Arlong smirked as he gulped down the fruit hastily.

Luffy gulped, but quickly retaliated as he aimed for more shots.

Arlong grinned widely as he grabbed Luffy's hand, and quickly pushed him into the ground.

Luffy winced in pain, but then thought of what might happen to Nami and got up anyway. "I won't let you do any more damage to this town." Luffy said as he pointed at Arlong with angry eyes.

"Oh, I see." Arlong smirked as he put his new devil fruit power into effect.

"L-lava?!" Luffy said as his eyes widened. "THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Luffy laughed.

"IT WAS MY CHOICE!" Arlong yelled.

"Good-luck swimming." Luffy chuckled as he went in for another shot.

Arlong got hit right in the jaw and flew over several feet away into his house. "DANG YOU, STRAW HAT!" Arlong yelled as he used his lava to reach Luffy.

Luffy easily dodged it and out-stretched his arm to hit again.

"Bingo.." Arlong smiled evilly as he grabbed Luffy's hand.

Luffy instantly started kicking and punching with his other hand to get his hand out.

"It's no use..Straw Hat." Arlong grinned as he burned Luffy's hand completely.

"AHHHHH!" Luffy screamed in pain.

"KYA!" Nami flinched and turned her head the other way.

Luffy frantically kicked now and punched harder.

"Want me to stop?" Arlong asked teasingly.

Luffy nodded fiercely as he started bleeding worse than before

"Get down on your knees, and beg me." Arlong grinned as he rushed more lava over Luffy's burnt arm.

"GAHHH!" Luffy screeched as he started coughing up blood.

"LUFFY! PLEASE! JUST DO IT!" Nami cried.

"N-NEVER!" Luffy yelled in obvious pain.

"Hmph, here let me help you.." Arlong said while forcing Luffy to get down on his knees. "Beg me for your life." Arlong grinned.

"N-no.." Luffy stuttered as he coughed out blood.

"Oh, you will, you will.." Arlong grinned as he pointed his other hand towards Nami.

"NOO!" Luffy screamed as he was finally let out of Arlong's grasp.

Arlong ran over to Nami and rushed his lava to get her quickly. "Good-bye Nami." Arlong grinned as his lava shot out at Nami at an outstanding speed

"KYAA!" Nami screamed as she put out her hands defensively. She didn't feel anything though, what was going on? She opened her eyes slightly as she saw Luffy standing in front of her, burnt, and bleeding everywhere. "Luffy!" Nami cried.

"Keh, t-this is nothing.." Luffy coughed mildly.

"Luffy.." Nami said with her eyes in shock and horror.

Luffy looked like he was ready to die, and Nami looked like she was ready to have a heart attack at any moment now.

Luffy threw his head back and head-butted Arlong with all he had. Arlong got hurt, but Luffy felt pain from it too.

"You idiot, you could of saved yourself, and your crew." Arlong gasped out as he breathed heavily. "Now you're gonna get it." Arlong said making himself fully into lava.

Luffy's breathing became rugged and hoarse, he wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. "I'm sorry everyone..I failed you." Luffy said as he stepped in front of Arlong and used the last of his energy for his famous move, Gomu Gomu no Rocket.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted as she was forcefully pulled away by Genzo.

"We have to escape." Genzo whispered as he dragged her away from the scene.

_"Luffy, I'll miss you.." Nami thought sobbing all over her shirt. _

"DIE!" Arlong yelled.

"GOMU GOMU NO! ROCKET!" Luffy yelled back as they both hit each other as if on sync.

* * *

(Inside Arlong Park, Arlong's room)

"Yeah, they put up a good fight, but they lost in the end." Arlong said into the Den-Den Mushi.

"I see, bring em' over." Someone replied over the Den-Den Mushi.

"Okay." Arlong said hanging up.

Arlong gazed over at the collection he had and smiled evilly. "You better get a good price, trash." Arlong said as put the cover over the Straw Hat crew, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji. "All I need now is..Nami." Arlong laughed as he walked out of his room, carrying the cage with the guys in it.

* * *

(Bell-mere's house)

"Are you done packing yet?" Genzo asked Nami as he held his suitcase tightly.

"Almost...Genzo..t-this just doesn't feel right.." Nami said looking at herself in the mirror, disgusted with what she saw. "I could of saved Luffy.." Nami said softly crying.

"Now, now, we don't know that for sure..Luffy..could still be alive.." Genzo said standing next to Nami.

Nami put her head down, and felt awful. "I'm so ugly.." Nami glared at the mirror ruefully.

Genzo looked at her worriedly and tilted her head up towards the mirror. "You know what I see?" Genzo asked smiling.

"What?" Nami asked wiping her tears.

"An amazing, bright, talented, good-looking person." Genzo smiled as he looked at the mirror again. "Well, you're okay I guess." Genzo teased.

Nami elbowed Genzo's shoulder childishly. "Thanks Genzo." Nami smiled painfully.

"Okay, hurry up and get packed, I'll be waiting outside." Genzo said patting Nami's shoulder and exiting the room.

"Okay." Nami smiled as she grabbed more of her stuff and threw it into her suitcase.

"GAHH!" A person screamed.

"Eh?!" Nami said rushing to the door where the scream was heard. Her facial expression turned into absolute fear. "G-Genzo.." Nami whispered to herself as she gathered up the courage to open the door.

"N-N-Nami! H-hurry run a-a-away.." Genzo said being choked by Arlong violently.

"Arlong.." Nami snarled.

"Why, hello..Nami" Arlong grinned as he chocked Genzo more fiercely.

"What do you want?!" Nami asked as she eyed Genzo continuously.

"Well, it's quite simple really.." Arlong said as he smiled from ear to ear. "I want you." Arlong grinned.

Nami's eyes showed fear, but she let her mouth be her emotions. "Okay, but you need to let go of Genzo." Nami bargained.

"Fine with me." Arlong said as he let go of Genzo instantly. Arlong walked around Nami and grinned more maliciously. "Although you'd probably be a good price..I won't sell you to the marines like I did your friends. I'm going to use you for a while." Arlong said obviously mocking Nami's emotions.

"How long is a while?" Nami asked fearfully.

"Just a month." Arlong chuckled as he grabbed Nami by the hair and whispered in her ear. "I hope you said your good-byes to your friends, because they're going to be in another world, real soon." Arlong laughed as he threw Nami onto Bell-mere's house with outstanding force.

Nami slowly got up from the memorable rubble, and looked at the now partially broken house. "The memories, they decided to hit me all at the same time.." Nami whispered to herself. She picked up a piece of the broken, painted wood, and glared at it with sorrowful eyes. "When will we able to rest in peace?" Nami whispered to herself again as she cried softly. Her blood dribbled on the piece of wood at a pretty quick pace, and she thought of a genius idea. She quickly wrote in blood, something on the board with her shaky finger. Luckily, Arlong didn't notice what she was doing.

"Oi, hurry up Nami, we have much to discuss." Arlong said, quickly walking towards Arlong Park. "I'm giving you one minute to catch up with me." Arlong glared at Nami seriously.

"Yes sir.." Nami saluted shakily.

Arlong looked away now and walked towards Arlong Park.

"Genzo..look at the rubble from the house..I can't talk to you much right now..he's watching me." Nami whispered as she ran off to Arlong.

Genzo clenched his fists angrily as he felt purely worthless now. He couldn't save Nami..he couldn't save her.. "I'm sorry Bell-mere.." Genzo said quietly. He walked slowly towards the rubble and looked around to see what Nami meant by, "Look at the rubble from the house." His eyes quickly noticed a blood smeared piece of wood, with Nami's handwriting on it. "Save Luffy, and if you can, save the others." Genzo read from it quietly to himself. "I won't let you down, Nami.." Genzo smiled as he ran to the nearest boat shop.

* * *

(At Arlong Park)

"Now Nami, I have a special request for you." Arlong said as he grabbed her tightly by the arm.

"What is it?" Nami asked as if there was no more life in her.

"I need you to draw a map of this island." Arlong asked impolitely as he gave her someone else's version of the map.

"Okay." Nami said dryly.

"And hurry it up, I have things I need to do there." Arlong said giving her a quick push.

"All right.." Nami said containing her anger.

"And don't come out until you're done." Arlong chuckled evilly.

Nami walked inside of Arlong Park and rushed up the stairs, opening the door to 'her' room. Nami paused as she looked around, bitterly. She quickly noticed the trash can was full of crumbled pieces of paper. "Is this..?" Nami asked herself as she un-crumbled it and saw the drawing she made of Bell-mere and her. Her tears fell down like a waterfall immediately, but this time..they were happy tears. "I can't believe this wasn't thrown away.." Nami cried softly as she un-crumbled more papers. After a while, she quickly came to the bottom of the trash can and saw a picture. She grabbed it out of there and blew the dust off of it, and saw Bell-mere, Najiko, and her, picking oranges together. "This is what I needed.." Nami smiled as she threw her head back and went through memory lane.

*A few hours later*

Nami's eyes opened slightly to the sound of footsteps. _"Did I..fall asleep?" Nami thought as she rubbed the back of her head._

"Nami! Are you done yet?!" Arlong yelled as he got closer to the door.

Nami's eyes shot open as she realized she didn't even start on it, what could she do?! Her breathing became rugged and heavy, due to the fact Arlong would kill her for slacking.

The doorknob turned slightly and the door opened as Arlong walked in. "Are you done yet?" Arlong asked again, but this time annoyed.

Nami was completely silent as she felt his presence behind her.

"You didn't do anything..why?" Arlong asked angrily as he grabbed her by the neck.

"B-because, I h-had to study..a b-bit.." Nami choked.

"It's been three hours already, don't screw with me." Arlong hissed as he held on tighter. He looked around the room to see what could of distracted her, and he saw pieces of paper surrounding the trashcan. "What are these?" Arlong asked as he picked one of them up.

_"No!" Nami thought screaming in the back of her head._

"Huhuhuhu, I see.." Arlong laughed and used his power to burn the piece of paper instantly to ashes.

"No.." Nami said softly.

"Oh..what a nice picture.." Arlong chucked evilly as he grabbed the picture of Bell-mere, Najiko, and me.

"NOOOO!" Nami screamed as she bit Arlong fiercely, which made him let go.

"GAHH! WHAT THE HECK?! YOU DUMB WENCH!" Arlong screeched as he put his other hand on his hurt hand to stop the bleeding.

Nami looked at him, a bit petrified. _"The picture.." Nami thought as she reached for it carefully._

Arlong saw her attempt and stomped on her hand, squashing it till it bruised.

"Ughh!" Nami winced in pain as she held on to the picture tightly.

Arlong quickly grabbed on to it, trying to take it.

"No!" Nami shouted as she pulled it as much she could.

"Pitiful.." Arlong chuckled as he made lava come out of the foot that was stomping on Nami.

"GYAAAAAHHH!" Nami shrieked as she frantically tried to pull her arm out, dropping the picture.

"Now, watch.." Arlong smirked maliciously as he picked up the picture and let it dangle it front of her.

"No.." Nami said softly as she knew what he was going to do.

Arlong burned it slowly to torment her poor heart. "Now, let it all soak in." Arlong laughed loudly as he finished burning it.

"N-n-n-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nami screeched as she pounded the floor with her fist, making it bruise.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong laughed as he saw her painful expression.

* * *

(Boat Salesman Place)

"Hey, I need a boat! Quickly!" Genzo said running in place.

"Yeah sure..hold on a minute.." The man said as he walked in the Employees Only Room.

Genzo stopped running in place and looked around the place impatiently. "What's taking so long..?" Genzo said to himself.

"Hey, sorry, I was taking a nap." The man said walking back to the register.

"WHAT?! WHY NOW?!" Genzo yelled comically shocked.

"Why not now?" The man asked as he looked at Genzo skeptically.

"Nevermind..just sell me a boat..er- Frank." Genzo asked as he read his name tag.

"AH! HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?! ARE YOU A WIZARD?!" Frank asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No.." Genzo said sweat-dropping.

"That's what all the wizards say!" Frank said pointing at Genzo.

"You met one before..?" Genzo asked.

"No, but I bet that's what they all say!" Frank said.

"You're not very bright are you?" Genzo asked sweat-dropping more.

"Pfft! I'm the smartest one here! Right boss?!" Frank said as he looked towards the Employees Room Only door. "Yeah Frank! You're the coolest one too~!" Frank said hiding his mouth and talking in another voice.

"This is getting awkward.." Genzo said to himself sweat-dropping uneasily.

"So you want a boat?" Frank asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANTED THIS WHOLE TIME!" Genzo yelled.

"You should of said so then." Frank said.

"Oi, Oi, there's only so much stupidity I can take.." Genzo sweat-dropped.

* * *

(Near water)

"I can't believe I got the boat!" Genzo said to himself as he pushed the boat into the water. The boat floated pretty well on the water, and he already noticed a Marine ship going by. He quickly and stealthily used his oar, and got as close as could to the ship without being noticed. He took the oar out of the water and put it in the boat, as he jumped in the water and swam towards the ship. _"Please be it..please be it.." Genzo thought as he finally got to the ship._ He climbed it hastily, and stopped right at the top of the ship. His eyes analyzed the environment, and he jumped on the deck quietly.

_"Where would they put pirates at?" Genzo thought as he searched around the ship. _Endlessly looking for Luffy and his friends.

"Yeah, I'm off duty now, do you think you can watch em'?" A marine asked another marine.

"Sure thing." The other marine said as he grabbed the keys and stood in front of the door.

"Thanks, see you in a few hours." The marine said as he waved good-bye and walked away.

_"Yes! This is my chance!" Genzo thought as he stepped toward the marine with the keys._

"Hn, who are you?" The marine asked as he looked at Genzo skeptically.

"Oh, I'm here to take over..so you can rest." Genzo said as he put his hand out for the keys.

"Really? Er..okay." The marine said as he handed Genzo the keys and walked off.

"Yes..." Genzo whispered to himself and smiled widely. "Nami..just wait a little longer..okay?" Genzo whispered to the air as if it was Nami.

* * *

(Arlong Park, inside Nami's room)

Nami picked up the ashes of the picture and stared at it. Her heart pounded at a fast pace, and her eyes wanted to cry, but there was no more tears left to cry with. "Arlong..." Nami said softly as she bit her lip painfully. "How can you be so cruel..?" Nami asked as the air blew away some of the ashes. She glared at Arlong with pain, and anger. She didn't know people could be so heartless..

"Serves you right for biting my hand.." Arlong said as he picked her up. "Now, hurry up and finish the map." Arlong said as he dropped her on the seat where she sat at to make maps.

"Y-yes...s-sir.." Nami stuttered, and sniffled as she grabbed the quill and wrote elegantly.

"There we go.." Arlong grinned as he shut the door behind him.

Nami's eyes gazed back to the ashes of the picture she had just found. She got up quickly and scooped up the ashes with a bottle. _"Bell-mere, I know you can hear me..please bring back Luffy.." Nami thought as she teared up a bit.  
_

* * *

(Marine ship)

Genzo walked inside the now unlocked door and noticed a huge, covered, boxy looking thing. He grew curious and took off the cover from the..cage?! "Guys!? I found you! Yes!" Genzo smiled cheerfully.

Zoro woke up slightly to the noise of Genzo cheering himself on. "Eh?! Who's there-oh, Genzo.." Zoro said a bit surprised. "How did you know we were here?" Zoro asked as he stood up to face him.

"Nami told me to save you guys.." Genzo said barely above a whisper.

"Oh, well do you have a key for the cage?" Zoro asked still a bit surprised.

"Y-yeah, I think so.." Genzo stuttered a bit as he looked through the keys. He attempted to unlock it with the second key, failed. He tried the third key, failed. He also tried the fourth key, failed.

Zoro heard footsteps and glared at Genzo quickly. "Oi, hurry up, someone's coming." Zoro said rushing him.

"Okay, okay! It's hard to do this under pressure!" Genzo whined as he tried the fifth key, success!

"Yes! Guys, wake up!" Zoro yelled.

"Hn, what's going on..?" Usopp asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes.

"Genzo saved us, and we need to get out of this..umm." Zoro said thinking a bit.

"Marine ship." Genzo pointed out.

"Marine ship..WHAT!? A MARINE SHIP?! Crap!" Zoro said picking up his friends and carrying them. "Let's hurry." Zoro said as he picked up his swords next to the cage with his teeth.

"Okay, over here!" Genzo said pointing to the little boat.

"Okay, here!" Zoro said handing Genzo his crew mates.

"Hmm, leaving so soon?" The marines said holding their weapons tightly.

Zoro looked back and grinned devilishly. "Don't worry..this won't take long." Zoro grinned.

* * *

(Back at Arlong Park, Nami's room)

Nami's stomach growled furiously asking for food, and Nami kept telling herself, "It's not worth it!", "You'll get caught!". But, her stomach won the battle anyway, and got off her seat quickly and quietly. She turned her head sideways so her ear could touch the wall partially and hear any sounds.

"I'm going to torment some more people." Arlong laughed.

Nami listened to the conversation a bit more to see when Arlong would be back.

"I'll be back very soon, okay?" Arlong told someone as he shut the door.

_"This is my chance!" Nami thought as she rushed down the stairs to the kitchen._

"Please let there be something good.." Nami thought.

She saw bags of chips and pretzels scoured on the shelves, that were practically begging her to eat them. She grabbed a bag of pretzels and heard a noise coming from outside the kitchen.

"La, la, laaa.." Someone sang as they got closer to the kitchen.

_"Crap! What do I do?!" Nami thought as she looked around for a hiding spot._

Hachi walked into the kitchen and continued singing as he opened the cabinet full of crackers. A box of crackers quickly showed itself to Hachi, as if the crackers knew he was coming. He shook it off and grabbed the crackers, thinking nothing of it.  
_  
"He didn't notice..thank goodness.." Nami thought as she sighed in relief, holding another box of crackers in her hand._

The door to the house swung open and feet stomped the ground, making Nami shake in fear.

"Oi, Hachi, can you check on Nami real quick?" Arlong asked.

"Yes, sir." Hachi saluted as he ran up the stairs.

_"What do I do?! I didn't even even finish the map yet, so I have no excuse!" Nami thought as she rocked herself back and forth. _

The sound of footsteps from the stairs were quickly heard. Nami's heart pounded recklessly, and she could swear that she was sweating bullets.

"She's not in there." Hachi said.

"What?! What about the map?! Is it done?" Arlong asked angrily.

"No.." Hachi replied shakily.

"Look outside! I'm going to search the house!" Arlong ordered.

"Y-yes sir!" Hachi stuttered as he ran out.

"Where would she go off to?!" Arlong snarled as he banged his fist on the wall.

Nami wasn't sure what to do now..she could give herself away, or she could hide in the cracker cabinet forever. She stretched out a bit in the tiny cabinet and hit the side of the cabinet with her hand, making a slight knocking sound. _"CRAP!" Nami thought drawing her hand back quickly._

"Hm?" Arlong said as he turned his head to the kitchen. "Rats?" Arlong said out loud as he walked to the cabinets.

_"Please, don't find me! Please, don't find me!" Nami thought as she closed her eyes and shook slightly._

Arlong walked around the kitchen, listening for the sound again. "Guess it stopped.." Arlong said quietly.

_"Thank goodness..." Nami thought as she smiled slightly._

"YOU THINK I'D FALL FOR THIS CRAP?! HUH?!" Arlong screamed as he opened the cabinet door to see Nami there shaking in fear. "WHY ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Arlong yelled as he dragged her out by the hair.

"I-I-I-I...I w-was..h-h-hungry.." Nami stuttered as she sweated mildly.

Arlong glared at her angrily and sighed as he picked her up by the arm. "The deal was that you finish the map first..and..you didn't.." Arlong said quite annoyed with Nami.

"I'm sorry! I'll go finish it right away!" Nami begged.

"Fine.." Arlong said as he let go of Nami's hair making her fall.

"T-thank you.." Nami cried as she went on her hands and knees for Arlong.

"But there's always consequences.." Arlong smirked.

Nami's eyes widened as she looked up quickly to see a gun. "You're going to kill me?! But, I thought you needed me!" Nami questioned.

"I'm not going to kill you..I still need you." Arlong grinned widely as he aimed the gun for her leg. "Now, let me hear you scream." Arlong smiled horribly as he pulled the trigger.

"KYAA!" Nami screamed as she covered her leg quickly. But she noticed after a while..nothing happened. She opened her eyes slightly too see Luffy in front of her, covering the gun's hole with his hand.

"Nami, I'm sorry I didn't save you before.." Luffy said. "But this time..I'll save you no matter what! Even if I die doing it..." Luffy said as he took off his hat and put it on Nami's head.

"L-Luffy.." Nami blushed as she felt a warmth in her heart. "Thank you.." Nami smiled.

"You're very welcome..now, want to watch me kick this guy's butt?" Luffy grinned.

"It would be my pleasure." Nami chuckled.

"Pff, you think you can beat me?" Arlong chuckled slightly. "Just try." Arlong grinned as he went in for a punch.

Luffy nimbly dodged it and used his Gomu Gomu no Rocket move on Arlong's stomach, pretty much crushing it.

Arlong coughed up some blood, and got up a little shakily. Although he was in pain, the lava power took over as it went towards Luffy at a quick speed. Luffy dodged it at the last second and looked around the place, searching for some water.

_"I can't even touch him with my powers..I need some water!" Luffy thought as he ran into the kitchen and saw the sink. _

"Running away?!" Arlong questioned laughingly.

"Oh, I'd never run from you.." Luffy grinned as he held the bucket of water in his hands securely behind his back.

"You're not afraid of me?" Arlong asked smirking a bit as he got closer.

"Nope." Luffy said flatly as he dumped the water on Arlong.

"GAHH!" Arlong yelled as the lava cooled down immediately, with his Devil Fruit weakness obviously kicking in.

Luffy smirked devilishly as he threw back his arm and threw it out yelling, "GOMU GOMU NOOO! ROCKET!"

"GUHHHH!" Arlong grunted as he coughed out blood from the sudden punch and flew into the wall. "..You..bratty..kid..!" Arlong groaned as he got weakly.

Luffy gazed over at Arlong skeptically, watching his movements carefully as he got ready for the next move.

Arlong walked to Luffy with a horrid face, clenching his fist angrily. "..DIE!" Arlong yelled as he went in for the shot, hitting Luffy's stomach practically putting a hole in it.

"AGHHHH!" Luffy shouted as he winced in pain.

Nami watched from a distance, getting completely worried about Luffy. She inhaled deeply as she got ready to speak. "LUFFY!"

Luffy's eyes shot open at her voice as he listened closely.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE KICKING THIS MORON'S BUTT! YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled loudly as she grinned afterwards.

Luffy's face went dead on serious as he glared at Arlong seriously, looking into his eyes.

"What a pathetic girl...and you..you should know your place by now.." Arlong said clenching his fist strongly as he looked at Luffy's angry facial expression. He drew his fist back shakily, still looking at Luffy.

Nami looked at the scene and had a crooked smile. She wasn't sure what Luffy was doing..but she trusted him.

Arlong finally went in for the punch and was quickly stopped by Luffy's hand grabbing his. "E-eh?!" Arlong said quite shocked.

Luffy grinned widely.

"OI! DON'T GET COCKY! YOU BRAT!" Arlong yelled as he punched him with his other hand, but got his fist covered by Luffy's hand.

"Thanks." Luffy smiled.

"Hm? What are you talking about?!" Arlong asked quite annoyed.

"For helping me with my new move.." Luffy grinned mischievously.

Arlong gasped with widened eyes as he saw Luffy start his new move. Luffy flipped Arlong's body over so he could be on top of him, and he called Nami over as she held him down by pouring water on him.

Luffy threw his leg up and stretched as far as he could, and looked at Nami. "Nami! Get out of the way now." Luffy said as he started throwing his foot down. "GOMU GOMU NO...AXE!" Luffy shouted as he pummeled Arlong into the ground, making dust fly everywhere and Arlong's painful yells ringing in their ears.

Nami's eyes widened from the shock as she walked over to the hole and looked at Arlong. She smiled slightly at the scene and teared up.

"OI! NAMI! DID YOU SEE THAT?! WASN'T THAT AWESOME?!" Luffy shouted giddily as he jumped up and down in a childish manner.

"Yep." Nami chuckled as she walked to Luffy with the hat now in her hand. "Here.." Nami blushed as she put the hat on Luffy rather slowly. "Luffy.." Nami started talking.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

"Thank you." Nami smiled as she wiped her joyful tears.

"Shihihi, your welcome." Luffy smiled back as he put the hat back on Nami.

"Huh? Why did you put the hat on me?" Nami asked.

"You need it more than I do right now." Luffy smiled as he hugged her tightly.

Nami looked up at Luffy eye-to-eye and cried softly. "I know I already said it...but..thank you Luffy." Nami said as she kissed his cheek.

"And I know I have said it before..but..you're welcome." Luffy chuckled as he blushed mildly and kissed her cheek back.

* * *

I hope you like it Greymon Leader.

Reviews are appreciated; Especially if I need info on any mistakes.

And I'm still doing requests, if you want to ask, go ahead. Look at my profile bio, and I have some anime I'll write about.


End file.
